Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to ergonomic furniture, and more specifically, to a mat on which a user stands, such as while using a standing desk.
Description of Related Art
Soft, so-called “anti-fatigue” mats are known. One example is the Cumulus Pro anti-fatigue mat, manufactured by Imprint Comfort Mats, available at http://imprintmats.com/content/cumuluspro. Known mats generally provide a soft surface on which a user stands, to alleviate fatigue (as compared to standing on a relatively hard floor) while standing for extended periods of time. The exposed standing surface of all such mats is flat and devoid of topographical features.